sexandthecityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Glaubensfragen
Glaubensfragen ist die zwölfte und letzte Folge der ersten Staffel von Sex and the City. Zusammenfassung Miranda hat eine Affaire mit einem Dusch-Fanatiker. Samantha verliebt sich zum ersten mal seit langem, doch der Mann hat ein Problem, von dem sie nicht weiß, ob sie damit leben kann. Charlotte sucht nach einer Bestätigung, dass sie irgendwann einmal heiraten wird und Carrie muss sich damit auseinandersetzen, ob ihre Beziehung zu Big eine Zukunft hat. Handlung Miranda hat eine Affaire mit dem Dramatiker Thomas John Anderson. Alles läuft toll, auch im Bett, doch jedes mal nach dem Sex duscht er sofort, was sie sehr stört, da er nicht einfach bei ihr liegen und kuscheln kann. Er erklärt ihr, dass er Katholik ist und ihm die Nonnen erzählt hätten, Sex wäre etwas schmutziges und deshalb würde er immer Duschen. Beim Spatziergang am nächsten Tag bleib Carrie vor einer Kirche stehen und beobachtet die herauskommenden Menschen, wobei sie Big und eine unbekannte Frau entdeckt, die sich als seine Mutter herausstellt. Big erklärt ihr, dass er Sonntags immer in die Kirche geht. Plötzlich hat sie das Gefühl, sie wüsste nichts über ihn. Sie spricht mit ihren Freundinnen darüber, die wie immer geteilter Meinung sind. Carrie sagt, sie würde zu gern seine Mutter kennenlernen. Samantha kommt hinzu und erklärt, sie wäre verliebt. Ihr derzeitiger Freund ist James. Sie lernte ihn in einer Jazz-Bar kennen und beide verbringen einen angenehmen Abend miteinander, an dem er sie bis nach Hause begleitet. Sie ist so begeistert an ihm, dass sie sich ohne Gute-Nacht-Kuss verabschiedet und allein hinauf geht. Samantha erklärt, dass sie gar nicht mehr an einen Mann geglaubt hatte, mit dem man reden kann und bedankt sich dafür bei Charlotte. Sie erschüttert ihre Freundinnen damit, dass sie noch keinen Sex mit ihm hatte und am meisten Charlotte mit dem Satz, dass sie sich vorstellen könnte, ihn sogar zu heiraten. Völlig entsetzt von der Vorstellung, dass Samantha vor ihr heiraten könnte, geht Charlotte zu einer bekannten Wahrsagerin, die groß in der New York Times angepriesen wurde, um sich weissagen zu lassen, wann sie heiraten wird. Die Wahrsagerin sagt ihr, dass es keine Heirat geben würde und Charlotte ist völlig verletzt und empört. Beim Abendessen spricht Carrie Big auf seine Mutter und die Kirche an, aber das Gespräch führt zu nichts. Miranda versucht beim nächsten Sex mit Thomas ihn dazu zu bringen, noch bei ihr zu bleiben. Als sie sagt, es sei nichts sündhaftes beim Sex, reagiert er sehr zynisch und sagt ihr, sie solle verschwunden sein, sobald er aus der Dusche käme. Sechs Monate später hat er ihren Dialog in seinem neuen Stück verarbeitet. Samantha und James verbringen endlich ihre erste Nacht miteinander, nachdem sie sich gegenseitig gesagt haben, dass sie sich lieben. Doch Samantha muss zu ihrem Entsetzten feststellen, dass James einen so kleinen Penis hat, dass sie ihn nicht einmal spürt. Am nächsten Sonntag gehen Miranda und Carrie in die Kirche, in der auch Big und seine Mutter jeden Sonntag sind. Sie wollen unauffällig bleiben, doch Carrie fällt ihr Gebetbuch herunter und alle werden aufmerksam. Peinlich berührt wartet sie nach dem Gottesdienst auf die beiden, aber Big stellt sie nur als Bekannte vor und sie sieht keinerlei Erkennen im Gesicht seiner Mutter. Als sie Big zur Rede stellt, sagt er ihr, seine Mutter müsste nicht noch eine Freundin kennen lernen und alle weiteren Erklärungen verschlechtern nur Carries Gefühl. Sie verabschieden sich mit einem schlechten Gefühl. Carrie bleibt nachdenlich in der leeren Kirche sitzen. Am Abend treffen die Freundinnen sich in der Schwulenbar Church of Disco mit Stanford und seinem neuen Freund Alan zur Promotionparty eines neuen Parfums. Carrie schüttet ihm ihr Herz aus. Miranda trifft dort auf Skipper, der ihr sagt, dass er immer noch viel an sie denken würde. Samantha weint sich wegen ihrem sexuellen Problem mit James bei den Mädchen aus, da sie ihn wirklich gern mag. Für eine zweite Meinung geht Charlotte früher von der Party weg und sucht eine Wahrsagerin in einem unbekannten Stadtteil auf. Doch auch diese sagt ihr, dass sie niemals heiraten würde, weil sie verflucht wäre. Doch für hundert Dollar könnte sie Charlotte von dem Fluch befreien. Empört verlässt Charlotte die Wahrsagerin und nimmt sich vor, einfach fest daran zu glauben, und so würde es passieren. In der Church of Disco verbringt Miranda den Abend mit Skipper und lädt ihn schließlich dazu ein, die ganze Nacht bei ihr zu verbringen. Am nächsten Tag holt Big Carrie zu ihrem gemeinsamen Wochenende ab, das sie auf dem Land verbringen wollte. Bevor sie in den Wagen steigt, bittet Carrie Big um ein Zeichen, da sie langsam den Glauben an die Beziehung verliert. Sie bittet ihn, ihr zu sagen, dass sie die Eine sei. Nur ihr und niemandem sonst, wenn es ihm dann leichter fiele. Doch erkann nicht, und so sagt sie ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, aber nicht mehr mit ihm zusammen sein kann. Big fährt und Carrie weint eine Woche lang um ihn, doch dann rafft sie sich auf und sagt sich, dass es irgendwo jemanden geben würde, für den sie die Eine ist. Zentrale Frage *Sind Beziehungen die Religion der Neunziger? Personen und Paare *Carrie Bradshaw - Mr. Big *Miranda Hobbes - Thomas John Anderson, Skipper Johnston *Samantha Jones - James *Charlotte York *Stanford Blatch - Alan Weiter … Es geht weiter mit Staffel 2 (Übersicht) Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episode